Jay’s Light
Allegiances: HeatherClan: ''' '''Leader: '''Rosestar— a pinkish-gray she-cat with rose-colored eyes '''Deputy: '''Brindleheart— a dappled orange she-cat with amber eyes '''Medicine Cat: '''Woodbloom— a light brown tom with mint green eyes (brother of Hazeleye) '''Apprentice: Brightpaw Warriors: Firegaze— a dark ginger-black-and brown tortishell she-cat (sister of Gashblaze) Apprentice: Stormpaw Strongcreek— a golden tabby tom with blue eyes (brother of Liongaze) Dappledlight— a dappled gray she-cat with light yellow eyes Minnowsplash— a muscular black tom with blazing blue eyes Apprentice: Lightpaw Liongaze— a golden tabby tom with brown eyes (brother of Strongcreek) Doveback— a gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes Hazeleye— a light brown she-cat with cream patches (sister of Woodbloom) Cliffstep— a dark brown tom Gashleg—a bright ginger tortishell she-cat with cream patches (sister of Firegaze) Thistleblaze— a dark-gray tom with only a white tip on his tail and mint-green eyes Apprentice: Tansypaw Gorsefoot—a gray tom with yellow eyes Creekfeather— a blue-gray tom with green eyes Redwing— a dark ginger she-cat Apprentices: Brightpaw— a pale-gray she-cat Stormpaw— a dark-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes Lightpaw— a pale ginger tom with dark amber eyes Tansypaw— a black she-cat Queens: Amberlight— a light orange she-cat with amber eyes (Mate: Thistleblaze) (Mother of: Kestrelkit, Mallowkit) Elders: Dewear— a light ginger tortishell she-cat Deertail—a dark brown tom with a stumpy tail QuakeClan: Leader: 'Driftstar— a pale brown tom with sturdy paws (Brother of Rockwood and Treespot) '''Deputy: '''Willowflight— a pale gray she-cat with blue eyes '''Medicine Cat: ' Shortbreeze— a small white she-cat with green eyes '''Apprentice: Boldpaw Warriors: Dawngorse— a pale ginger she-cat with dark green eyes Yewtail— a dark brown tom Floodrunner— a dark gray-blue she-cat Rockwood— a light brown tom with dark brown paws (Brother of Treespot and Driftstar) Silkgaze— a gray-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice: Lakepaw Treespot— a brown tabby with light brown paws (sister of Rockwood and Driftstar) Flowersong— a mottled ginger she-cat with green eyes Heatherstoop— a light colored she-cat with brown eyes Apprentice: Swiftpaw Hopespeckle— a light ginger tortishell with eyes that are indescribable Talonfur— a gray-and-black tabby tom with green eyes Apprentices: Boldpaw— a black she-cat with violet eyes Lakepaw— a pale gray she-cat Swiftpaw— a brown tom with creamy paws Queens: Troutpelt— a light gray tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes (Mate: Talonfur) (Mother of: Darkkit, Lightkit) Ivyfish— a long-furred brown she-cat with green eyes (Mate: Driftstar) (Mother of: Pouncekit, Hardkit) Elders: Windleaf— a small white tom Rogue Clan: FeralClan Leader: '''Sand— a sandy-ginger she-cat with blue eyes '''Deputy: '''Pine— a dark ginger tom with long claws '''Medicine Cat: '''Jasper— a white-and-cream tabby she-cat with mint green eyes (she can have a mate) '''Members: Storm— a dark gray she-cat with light blue eyes Heavy— a brown tom with gray eyes and big paws Apprentice: Dawn Sheer— a white she cat with gray-blue eyes Dennis— a golden tabby tom with green eyes Fern— a mottled gray tabby tom with yellow eyes Mint— a ginger she-cat with mint-green eyes Forest— a brown tom with amber eyes Magpie— a black and white she-cat with blue eyes''' ' '''Apprentice: Windy' Claw— a stone gray tom with black paws Frost— a white she-cat with icy blue eyes Stars— a dark gray tom with blue eyes Grape— a black she-cat with dark purple eyes Raven— a dark brown tom with beady amber eyes Maggie— a cream colored she-cat with yellow eyes Jay— a white-and-light-brown she-cat with beautiful light blue eyes Berry- a white she-cat with blue eyes Author’s Note This is my first Fanfic so pleeeeeease bear with me. I hope you like it. this will be written when I have some time, if I have any. I have a very tight schedule. Please don’t edit this. I would appreciate it very much if it was left how it was. If there is any Spelling/Grammar mistakes plz let me know in the comments so I can edit them! Okay bye! Blurb This a story about a rogue named Jay. She is part of FeralClan, and she truly thinks something is off about her mother, and the entire Clan as well as Woodbloom of HeatherClan. What’s wrong with them, and what happened now that something horrible is lurking in the heart of FeralClan? Maybe Thistleblaze can help her. Prologue The full moon shined brightly as Woodbloom streaked across the sandy gorge. With every pawstep, he was heading towards imminent danger—and love. His heart was pounding in his chest as he reached the huge Twolegplace. It loomed over the forest; even the most bloodthirsty badger would be intimidated by this. Woodbloom slowly made his way into a dark, dusty alley. His senses were alert for the slightest movement. If he were caught by a twoleg, he would certainly be killed— he witnessed it himself. He whipped around at the sound of a low growl. His eyes widened in fear, his body was frozen on the spot. “You’re late,” a voice growled. Woodbloom turned towards her, blinking in surprise. “Maggie, You know I am a clan cat- I tried to get here as fast I could,” Woodbloom sighed sadly. He wished he’d been there for his mate, ''Berry, who was expecting his ''kits. Maggie stared at him sadly. “I should claw your ears, but...” Maggie sighed. “I’ve been there before.” “Follow me.” She turned and padded into the darkness. Woodbloom hesitated, then followed closely. Surrounded by darkness, he let the musty sent of the twoleg place envelop him. “Is...she okay?” Woodbloom asked, nervously awaiting an answer. “She’s hanging on,” He heard Maggie grunt in amusement. “She’s strong, and stubborn.” Woodbloom purred in amusement. He loved ''Berry fiercely. She was the best thing that has ever happened to him. He did not care if he was breaking the code— he only cared about Berry. And her kits. ''His ''kits. Maggie lead him to a rusty, broken fence line at the edge of a huge road. Thousands of sounds and sents came flooding from the tall nests and thunderpaths. Woodbloom winced at the sound and glare of the monsters. He suddenly heard Maggie hissing. “In the tunnel!” She spat. “Someone’s coming!!” Woodbloom dived under the fence and skirted under a small wooden nest, where Maggie was hiding. Sure enough, a Twoleg ran by. Maggie slithered out of the nest and waited for him to get out. Woodbloom then followed her to a very dark hole, down...down...down.... They finally arrived in a small hollow with a dripping roof and a small tunnel. There was a little hole for some light, and the full moon shone brightly. Outside the small tunnel, two cats stood there. Woodbloom regonized them as Magpie and Dennis. “So....you’re back.” Magpie asked, her tone anxious. “Yes.” Woodbloom blinked happily. Magpie looked at Dennis nervously. Dennis looked grim. ''What’s wrong? ''He thought. ''Is everything okay? ''He slowly padded inside the tunnel, with Maggie behind him. The tunnel then opened up to large cave. Many cats were crowded in the clearing, huddling and chatting in low voices. Several cats turned to see him. Most gave him nervous looks, but some... some gave Woodbloom looks of ''hostility. Wh— Why are they giving me looks like that? I’ve been friends with them for moons. ''He wondered. ''Something was definitely wrong. Suddenly, the tunnel towards the nursery shook as two cats ran out. The first cat was the leader, Sand, anger flashing in her eyes. The second— the second cat was Berry. ''She was carrying a small scrap of fur.... ''his kit. ''Terror, pain, and saddeness shown in her eyes. ''What is going on? Then, as fast as a fox, Sand whipped around to face him. Her teeth were drawn back in an indignant snarl. “No!” Berry shouted, her voice was muffled with the kit‘s fur. Tears trickled down her cheek. “Wha-” Woodbloom started. But before he could say anything Sand hissed at him. “GET OUT!” She yowled. “AND NEVER COME BACK!!!” Shock burned in Woodbloom. He risked everything coming to see Berry during a gathering ''he was supposed to ''be at. ''Now he was being turned away? ''Why?! ''He needed to see the kit. He needed Berry. “Why am I to leave?” Woodbloom yelled, pain and sadness ripping his heart. “You know very well ''I need Berry!” “The Clan has wanted you to leave!” Sand growled. “You’re casting us in danger!!” “What?! Why?!” Woodbloom yelled. But he never got the answer. “I’ve had enough with you!!” Sand spat. “''We all have!” Tears started forming in Woodbloom eyes. “Do you see what you’re doing to—” He started. “STOP!” Berry yowled. The kit was squirming at her heels. She was sobbing, hard. “You said, Sand, you said he could stay!” “Yeah,” Sand retorted,“Until the stupid kit was born!” Maggie yowled in protest. “LIAR!” A she-cat Woodbloom recognized as Mint softly spoke. “Sand told all of the clan exept both of you. She did not want to make you upset.” Maggie slowly turned around in horror. “''What?” She whispered. Mint nodded her head slowly. Woodbloom couldn’t believe what he was hearing. They don’t want me to be Berry’s mate? Sure, I am a clan cat, but I’ve been wanting to leave HeatherClan— “Is this true?” Maggie murmured in shock. All the cats nodded. “NO!” Berry shouted, “THIS CANNOT BE TRUE!” Tears ran down her cheeks. “I can’t...I can’t....” Before anycat could react, Woodbloom raced up to Berry and brushed his muzzle against hers. Warmth spread through him, and he was filled with a love so powerful it could not be described. “My love...” He started. “Thank you....so much.” Berry breathed. She buried her muzzle into his fur. Then, he felt terrible pain sear his pelt. “NO!!!” Berry yowled in terror. He whipped around to see—Pine, one of his best friends, ripping him from Berry. Pine pushed Woodbloom off a small pile of rocks. He tumbled down and landed at Sand’s paws. Claw and Raven, two other cats, were just behind Sand, claws unsheathed. Woodbloom could not comprehend how much betrayal he, himself, had been through just now. “GET OUT!” Sand yowled. “NOW!” Woodbloom scrabbled towards the the exit tunnel. Anger, hatred, and deep sadness seared his chest. As he ran out towards the tunnel, he heard....Berry ''calling out to him. “Jay!” “What?” He asked. “The kit’s name is Jay!” Berry cried. All of Woodbloom’s feelings of love came flooding back to him. “GO!” Sand roared. “OR I ''WILL ''KILL YOU!” “Berry,” He whispered, pain flooding his heart. “...yes?” She spoke sadly. “I love you. And Jay. I always will.” And with that, Woodbloom turned and exited the cave. And that was the last he saw of his mate, his kit, and the rogues. '''Until now.' Chapter 1 Three seasons later.... Jay scowled at the pigeon dropped at her paws. She couldn’t bear the smell, and the taste was awful. It was the season of No-food, which, well, it speaks for itself. The colorful wings would decieve anycat to think it was a juicy piece of prey. She grabbed the dead bird and brought it to Grape. At least I’ll do Grape a favor, Jay thought. Grape was expecting kits, and Grape needed to eat. Jay’s belly yowled in protest, but she couldn’t even imagine eating the horrid piece of crowfood. As she padded towards Grape, she heard a voice. “What do think you are doing with your meal?” It was Heavy, a muscular, kind-hearted cat who actually cared about her. She was fond of him, but not to much. Like Jay did always, she told Heavy the truth. “I-I can’t eat this,” Jay muttered. “It’s a bat-blind piece of crowfood.” “Please, eat it.” Heavy whispered. “I don’t want you to—” Heavy was interrupted by Berry, her mother. She walked into the cave-den, her eyes brimmed with nervousness. “Clan meeting,” She muttered. “Don’t miss it.” Jay knew something was wrong. “Is everything okay, mom?” She asked. “Fine..” Berry whispered. Then, she sat down on her nest on the cave floor. “Okay....” Jay knew something was off. But she turned and followed Heavy out to the clearing. Clanmates were gathered around the Rock Pile, whispering and talking in hushed voices. Jay and Heavy sat down next to Pine, who was looking anxiously happy. “What’s going on?” Jay whispered to Pine. “You’ll see,” Pine murmurmed, with a glint in his eye. Sand stalked out of her den above the Rock Pile, her eyes glimmering with excitement. That made Jay excited too, because if her former mentor was excited, then it must ''be something good. About a moon ago, Twolegs started coming into the cave and digging there. They found ShinyStuff and put in in carts, and left. They have been visiting often and have set traps for the cats, and they have taken their prey. So FeralClan, slowly, has begun to starve. Maybe the news about is that. Sand spoke. “Cats of FeralClan, you all know that the twolegs have been trying to steal our territory,” She began. There were many growls and mewing of approval. “Well, Pine and I have found something amazing,” Sand continued.“We have discovered territory outside the twoleg place.” Jay was amazed. ''Finally! We can get out of this dump!! ''There were yowls of satisfaction. “But, there are other cats in the territory.” Soft whispers rippled around the cavern. Jay heard some were “Will there be trouble?” and others “Who cares.” Sand raised her tail for silence. “Don’t worry, fellow cats,” She spoke happily. “They have not been to the terrritory for many moons; Pine stayed there.” “So that’s where you were,” Heavy whispered to Pine. Pine nodded. Sand addressed to the cats again. “The cats have a gathering each moon at full moon. In a couple of days is that gathering, so, we will travel there and give them a......''friendly ''announcement that we will be staying there.” “What if they don’t want us there?” asked Frost. “Then we will fight for the territory,” Sand said flatly, “and show those ''fools ''no one tells us what to do.” Jay and several others yowled in approval. ''We won’t be stopped by these cats! ''She thought. Out of the corner of her eyes, though, she saw her mother watching from the shadows of the cave. Berry’s eyes were brimmed with sorrow and pain—and she was looking directly at Jay. This scared Jay, and she yearned to ask her mother what was wrong. As Jay began to pad into over to her mother, Forest said something. Jay turned her head to hear. “When do we leave?” Forest asked Sand. “Tomorrow,” Sand stated. “At dawn.” Chapter 2 Thistleblaze shook his pelt as he squeezed out of the crowded warriors den. He had one focus this late afternoon, the day before the gathering- to see his mate. His pelt prickled with anxiety; Woodbloom finally let him see her. Thistleblaze has a “great” mate, Amberlight, ''the most beautiful and popular she-cat In HeatherClan. The toms used to (and still) go after her; they would always do anything to get her attention. Amberlight is literally ''the talk of the clan. Truly, though, Amberlight is ''very ''cruel and selfish. Especially to him. Thistleblaze wished he could have another mate, one that actually cared for him. He only said yes to Amberlight because everycat pushed him to make the decision to be her mate. And now Thistleblaze couldn’t get out of ''this trap, ''because Amberlight now kitted. He was the father. Thistleblaze headed toward a small patch of heather and through it. Inside there were small patches of moss, and Amberlight was lying there, with two small scraps of fur suckling. One looked like him, the other looked like Amberlight. Thistleblaze did not notice Amberlight glaring at him. “What are you doing, just standing there?! Go be a ''decent ''mate and fetch me some prey! I’ve ''got ''to be treated well here!” Amberlight hissed. Thistleblaze snapped out of his daze. “T-they look beautiful. D-do you need help naming them?” “I’ve already named them!” Amberlight growled. “Kestrelkit, Mallowkit! I don’t need ''your help, you mousebrain! I can do things for myself. Now fetch me prey!!” “Okay,” Thistleblaze mumbled. He lowered his head and back out. If only I had someone who cared... * * * Jay winced in pain at each paw step. FeralClan had left their home, and has been trekking for hours, crossing everything she could imagine. Jay trudged over clusters of moss and pebbles. She suddenly felt herself fall. As if she blanked out, the next thing Jay new was that she was being nudged to her paws by Heavy. Jay sleepily blinked her thanks, and the two padded on. By sunset, FeralClan reached a rocky cliff that spiked out over the forest. Sand decided that they would stay there, so the warriors settled on the cliff. Jay believed the view was breathtaking, and it really was. The orange blaze of the sun sunk below the reddish horizon. “Enjoying it?” Berry padded up to her, a somewhat sad smile across her face. Jay wondered what was going on in her mother’s head, but she didn’t ask. She tried that a long time ago, like who was her father, for starters? But she never got the answers. So Jay stopped asking. “Yeah,” Jay whispered. “It’s beautiful.” Berry smiled. “I remember when Wood—” she suddenly stopped. Jay frowned at her, confused. “Wood? Who’s wood?” Jay wondered aloud. She knew she probably shouldn’t ask, but Jay was honestly confused now; she couldn’t stop herself. A flash of pain appeared in her mother’s eyes, which almost made Jay’s heart stop. But her mother quickly covered it up with a nervous smile and replied, “Just...an old friend of mine...” Berry trailed off, staring at the sunset. She then turned to Jay again, still smiling. “Pine wanted you to go on a hunting patrol with Stars. He‘s assembling cats over there.” she flicked her tail to a bush where Pine was talking with some other cats. “Okay...” Jay answered. “But—um—mom, are you okay?” “Yes, Jay. I’m fine. I promise.” Berry smiled and nodded her head. Jay smiled back, turning to go join the hunting patrol. But truly, Jay wasn’t convinced. She was worried, worried that her calm and brave mother was now a nervous wreck. Jay sighed; she padded over to Pine for the hunting patrol. Jay didn’t know the secrets right behind the thin shrubbery and undergrowth waiting to pounce on her. Chapter 3 A day later It had been a long day. Woodbloom was mixing a poultice for Amberlight while Brightpaw, his apprentice, was out finding more herbs. The gathering was going to be soon, since the sun had already decided to sink below the fluffy crimson-orange clouds. As he finished chewing the dried juniper berries and mixing the honey, Hazeleye rushed in. He could sense she was nervous and shocked—it was a gift he had. A gift he picked up after...the incident. Woodbloom didn’t want to remember it. It brought too much pain. “What’s wrong?” Woodbloom blinked, facing his sister. Hazeleye looked breathless, panting heavily and her fur was tinted with sweat. “Strongcreek and Doveback are telling the others now...” She muttered, “I knew I have to tell you...” Woodbloom cocked an eyebrow in confusion. What?? What does she mean? ''“What are you talking about?” Hazeleye shook her head rapidly, as if trying to clear the shock out of her head. Woodbloom still glanced at her puzzled. “Do you remember...” Hazeleye started, a glint of sorrow in her eye, “...''her?” Woodbloom didn’t need a name or an explanation. He already knew who Hazeleye was talking about, a picture already forming in his mind. Those beautiful, blue eyes that would sparkle with laughter... His sister was the only one who knew, so he didn’t worry. “Yes.” Woodbloom flinched at the memory of the incident, then trailing off to think of how he almost lost his position as a medicine cat because he missed the gathering. Woodbloom then remembered when he wanted to leave HeatherClan...for her... “Well,” Hazeleye murmured, “we saw a huge group of cats traveling by the ground of QuakeClan at around sun-high . I think...I think it might be them.” Woodbloom let out a gasp. “W-what?” He couldn’t process what she was saying. But they said they never wanted to come here...it isn’t possible... “You know exactly who I’m talking about. After the gathering, tomorrow at dawn, Minnowsplash, Strongcreek, Dappledlight, and I are going to investigate the tracks. And I know you’ll come.” Woodbloom shook his head, suddenly feeling dizzy—he couldn’t believe FeralClan would show up again. After 3 seasons...so long... “I need to think about it,” Woodbloom mumbled. Hazeleye nodded. “I thought so. I’ll see you soon, Woodbloom.” With a gentle flick of her tail in goodbye, Hazeleye left the den. Woodbloom stood there, painful memories of the incident filling his head. He shut his eyes from grief, and no matter how much he tried to deny it, Woodbloom’s love for Berry was still there. It gave that small flicker of hope that maybe, just maybe, he could see Berry again. But he knew it was surely impossible. Woodbloom knew that Sand would never migrate here, if she knew HeatherClan was here, and that Berry would have probably forgotten him by now. Right? Woodbloom thought, Right? Wrong. Chapter 4 The stars gleamed overhead on a dim twilight night while the full moon shined brightly over the forest. Jay admired the night’s beauty so she could try to escape the excitement that clawed at her belly. FeralClan was almost at the territory! It was going to be soon when they arrived at the—what’s it called—gathering? Jay couldn’t remember. She was so excited to finally have left the twolegplace! They arrived at a densely packed part of the forest. Sand stopped before them, smiling at everyone. “Behind here is where the gathering should be held,” she murmured, “let us tell them now!” Everyone whispered and nodded in agreement; Jay locked eyes with Heavy, who shared the same excitement as her. “Now.” Sand whispered, and slowly they crept through the forest and to the other side. The moonlight shone bright on her face before Jay could adjust to her surroundings. There were cats. Lots of them. They seemed in the middle of speaking, turning their shocked heads towards us. A tortoiseshell she-cat nearby screamed in horror. For a split second, Jay observed, everycat was silent. No cat moved a muscle. The tension that hung in the air hung in the air was a thick as the grass surrounding the Twolegplace. Though mostly everyone was shocked, Jay was sure FeralClan was excited. Especially Jay. In the strange cats’ silence, Sand spoke. Jay held her breath. “Hello, fellow cats,” Sand yowled, pride evident in her voice. “We are FeralClan, and we wish to announce to you that we are staying by the Rocky Cliff. We are in search of a new home, and we found it. It would be best ''that you do not disturb us.” Jay saw a pink-gray she-cat, who was standing on a huge rock with a pale-brown tom, jumped down from the rock and faced Sand. Her eyes were narrowed. “This is ''our territory,” the pinkish gray she-cat hissed, “what makes you think you can take it from HeatherClan and QuakeClan?” “Oh...I don’t think you want to find out,” Sand replied cooly. “Now move out of the way before we make you.” Jay has never seen Sand be that fierce! But still, if it was what it needed for those cats to move aside, Jay would agree. The pinkish-gray she-cat glared at Sand and FeralClan infuriatedly, but moved aside. The other strange cats were still silent with shock. They’ll let us pass! ''Jay thought. ''Yes! “Good choice,” Sand murmured slyly, “now if you don’t bother us from now on, we won’t bother you.” “Don’t think we will let you stay here easily,” The pinkish-gray she cat said coldly. But still, she moved to let Jay, Sand, and the rest of FeralClan pass. Sand chuckled, and beckoned Jay and themsuch with her tail. “Come, FeralClan!” Jay, along with Heavy, who was beside her, and other FeralClan, walked behind her. They left the gathering place, cheering along the way to their new home. Jay was as excited as ever. Chapter 5 Category:Romance Category:Fan Fictions Category:Almondheart’s fanfics